


Curious Lil Timmy in Uncle Nate's apartment

by SmileyGirl7313, SuperMachoRainbows



Series: CRIMINAL YOUTUBERS [2]
Category: Holy Trinity (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Child getting hurt, not serious but still scary for all parts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:17:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8690854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileyGirl7313/pseuds/SmileyGirl7313, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperMachoRainbows/pseuds/SuperMachoRainbows
Summary: Lil Timmy goes on an adventure, and some shit goes down





	

**Author's Note:**

> ALRIGHT, LISTEN
> 
> I had to make this a two-parter, since I couldnt come up with an ending, so imma put that in later
> 
> HOPE U LIKE

Timmy ''Tim'' Fischbach was currently staying at his Uncle Nate's house.

Nate wasn't his real uncle, but he had always been there for him, and he loved the boy, so of course Timmy thought of him as his uncle.  
At the moment, Timmy was sitting at the floor of the livingroom, wearing his favorite summerdress, while playing with the cars his mom had gotten him for his birthday. Uncle Nate had said he needed to go buy dinner, so Timmy was currently alone in the apartment.  
It was fine though, he knew where the food and the bathroom were, so he could handle it.  
He was 5, he was a big boy now!  
As he had been sitting at the carpet for some time, he started to get bored. He turned to the pretty gray clock on the wall. Timmy was very smart of his age, so figuring out that it was only 14:23 was easy. Uncle Nate had been gone for about 15 minutes.  
He turned back to the cars on the beige, fluffy carpet.  
One of the cars, a jaguar, was almost completely swallowed by the long fur of the rug.  
He entertained himself with that for a little time, but quickly lost interest again. There must be something more interesting to do alone.  
As he stood up, he brushed his dress off, and folded his hands on his back.

What to do, what to do?

Oh, maybe go on an adventure! Yeah! Indeed, he had been in this apartment countless of times, but there were a lot of rooms. Maybe there was a dragon in one of them! Or a fairy! Or maybe Narnia, the land Uncle Nate had read about for him on evenings when he had to stay over for the night! Oh, so many things could be hiding here!  
He immediately grabbed his stuffed husky, and ran into the entrance hall. There he found his beanie. This will work as a perfect helmet, he concluded, and put it on the toy dog.

Sir Husky looked ''FABALOUS'' as his Uncle Felix would say.

He walked further into the apartment, and turned right, into his and Uncle Nate's shared bedroom. He hoisted himself up on the bed, and sat for a minute and admired all the nice notesheets his Uncle had drawn.  
They were full of little dots and beautiful swirls where the pencil had slipped in his rush to finish his newest song.

Uncle Nate was a really good singer. Timmy wanted to be just like him someday!

He jumped down from the bed again, and waved goodbye to the little bird outside the window. When he got out into the hallway, he turned left, going deeper into the home of his Uncle. As he reached the end, he found himself in front of a door. A door his uncle had warned him to never go into. It wasn't such as he had said ''YOU MUST NEVER GO IN THERE'' but more like ''You shouldn't go in there, it's just a couple of brooms and some cleaning gear. You could get hurt''  
And as the good little boy Tim was, he had listened. But now, the desire to actually go in and look was more tempting than ever.  
Tim knew his uncle never locked the doors to any of the rooms in the apartment. He said he didn't like locks. They made him feel trapped, he said.  
Timmy didn't know why he would feel trapped, since he had a key, and if he didn't, he could just break the door. His uncle was tall, even taller than his dad. And just as muscular.  
Meh, if Uncle Nate didn't like locks, that was none of his business.  
He stood on the tips of his toes and grabbed the doorknob. The door opened.

Elsewhere, a tall, asian man, by the name of Nathan Sharp, had just returned from the store with food for the little kid that awaited him at his apartment. He thought back to the first time he held his 'nephew''.

He had almost cried.

Timmy was the child of two of his best friends, Mark Fischbach and his wife Amy Nelson. The child was a perfect mix of the two. He had his mothers eyes, and his farthers hair. A soft mane of black, loose curls adorned the little head of he kid, bringing the dark brown of his eyes out even more.  
Somedays, he reminded Nate of a kitten.  
As he dragged the bags up the stairs, he smiled to himself. Little Tim was one of the best things to ever happen to him. He loved the boy, and the boy loved him. It didn't matter they weren't family by blood. He would give his life for Timmy.  
''Hey Timmy, im back!'' He yelled as he pushed the front door open. There was no answer. Nate immediately went worried. Normally, Timmy would run out to greet him, and jump up to his chest and just hang there while smiling a smile that was missing the front teeth.  
He put the bags on the floor, closed the door, and anxiously started to search the apartment.

Not in the livingroom, not in the bedroom, not in the kitchen

Not under the couch, not in the bathroom

Not on the balcony

Not UNDER the balcony, thank god.  
He walked back into the apartment, now more worried than ever. He had only been gone for 20 minutes, he had locked the front door, Timmy wasn't able to climb down the building. He would have to reach the fire escape for that, and that is way too heavy to drag down for a 5 year old.

Oh

Oh no

''No god please no, not there'' The only sentence on Nathans mind as he raced trough the apartment. As he rounded the corner, he saw something that made his blood run cold.

The door at the end of the hallway was open.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Timmy was frozen in place.

What was this room?

The walls were covered in scratchmarks and dark splotches and dents. There were some dark red stuff on the ground. 5 chains with cuffs at the ends, one larger than the others were switched to a metalsquare in the floor. The chains were almost as thick as Timmy's wrist. There were no windows in the room, the only source of light was a old lightbulb in the ceiling. The lightbulb cast a tired white, almost sterile light over the scene.

It smelled like dust, and iron, and like that one time Timmy had found a dead bird in the cellar.  
It smelled like death.

Timmy grabbed his stuffed toy a little harder and stepped further into the room. He went over to the chains and inspected them nearer. On the inside of the cuffs were little red streaks, with small white paper-like pieces.  
Why would Uncle Nate have a room like this? Why would he lie about it being a place for brooms and cleaning stuff?

And, more importantly, what did he keep in here that could produce scratchmarks like those?

As Timmy pondered these questions, he didn't notice the figure walking up behind him.  
Not until it grabbed his shoulders.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nate was standing behind his nephew. The child hadn't noticed him yet.

He saw it.

His sanctuary.

He felt like a monster. Again.

He learned forward, and placed his hands on the small bony shoulders of the child.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As soon as Timmy felt something touch him, he screamed. As he got spun around, he saw a pair of brown eyes behind thickrimmed glasses. His scream died in his throat. The eyes. They belonged to his uncle, sure, but there was something wrong with them.  
They looked... sad? Angry?

No.

They looked insane.

Timmy couldn't breathe, he couldn't move. He vaguely felt something warm creep down his leg.  
Nate stared into the little boys dark eyes.  
Fear. They were full of fear.  
He felt something twist inside of him. He quickly let go of Timmy, and it was almost as if the boy suddenly got shocked. The child dropped the teddy, and took off running, past Nate, out the door, down the hallway, into the kitchen.

Suddenly, the sound of glass breaking could be heard.  
Nate spun around and stood up, running after him.

''Oh god no, please don't let him be hurt, please please pleASE PLEASE!!!'' The voice in Nate's head was getting louder. He prayed to whoever was listening that Timmy wasn't hurt, and that he could explain this to him.

He couldn't loose him. 

He just couldn't.

HE COULDN'T!!

 

As he ran through to the kitchen, he could feel his heart jump into his throat.

On the kitchen floor, in a pile of broken glass, was Timmy. The boy was clutching his neck, while red liquid was running through the fingers of the little hand. He had cuts on his legs and his dress was ripped. He was staring up at Nate with wide teary eyes.

Nate slowly and carefully held his hands up and stepped closer to the child. All feeling of anger or disappointment was completely gone. He was only concerned and scared for his nephew.

As he stepped closer, Timmy scrambled backwards, cutting his hand that was still resting on the floor. He cried out and quickly retrieved it. Nate could vaguely see small pieces of class in his palm.

It hurt Nate to see the child in pain, even more than he had ever felt himself.

While Timmy was inspecting his hand, Nate swooped down and lifted him out of the broken glass. The child started screaming and crying, hammering his little bloody fist onto Nates chest.

''LEMME GO!! PLEASE LEMME GO!'' He cried. Nate could feel his own tears coming.

Timmy was scared of him. The only thing he never wished to happen.

''I'm not letting you go! Im not!'' The tears was pressing on harder than before

''PLEASE!''

''NO! TIMMY, PLEASE STOP, YOU'RE HURT!''

''BUT IM SCARED!''

''I KNOW. IM SORRY TIMMY! GOD, IM SO SORRY!''

Nate's shoulders started to shake. He couldn't hold it in anymore

''I'm so, so sorry Timmy...'' Nate felt the tears run down his face and hit his glasses.

''I never meant for this to happen, I never meant to scare you, im so sorry...''

Timmy raised his head and looked at his uncle. He looked so broken in that moment, that Timmy completely stopped crying. He had never seen an adult like this.

He didn't like it.

''Uncle Nate, don't cry. Please don't cry...'' He whimpered. ''I don't want you to cry, I'm sorry for looking in the room, I'm sorry for breaking the vase, I'm sorry.'' Timmy raised is hands and gently placed them on his uncles face. The glass in his palms hurt, but not as much as seeing one of his favorite people this sad.  
''Uncle Nate please..''

''Timmy...'' Nate just wanted to curl into a ball and die. This child was too good for him. He did not deserve him. Not at all.

He quickly wiped the tears away. He had to be the adult now, and help his nephew.

''Im ok, don't worry. God Timmy, I'm so sorry for scaring you. Don't worry about the vase, I don't care about the vase, I care about you. And right now, you're hurt. Come here, let me see.'' He gently grabbed the kids hand, and inspected the damage. The cuts wasn't deep at all, just small scrapes.

Thank God for that.

Nate lifted his head to smile at the boy, when he noticed that on Timmy's neck, was a long gash, with a small line of blood flowing out of it.

''JESUS CHRIST TIMMY, YOUR NECK!!'' Nate immediately sprung up, and set the child onto the kitchen counter.

He tilted Timmys head up and exposed his neck.

The cut wasn't very deep, but it did look nasty. He hurried to find a washcloth, dipped it in warm water with a little soap on, and gently wiped the blood off the little boys neck. When he had finished the neck, he went onto the hands, thereafter the legs and feet of the child.

None of the cuts were deep enough to leave scars, except maybe the one on his neck.


End file.
